


En Cama

by Baal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Tu nombre es JOHN EGBERT y estas completamente atrapado en tu propia cama porque Terezi ha tomado la terrible costumbre de dormirse encima tuya, aferrarse como si de eso dependiera su vida y clavarte las uñas si intentas moverte. Lo odias.





	En Cama

**Author's Note:**

> Más escritos cortos, lo publique originalmente en red miles porque me entusiasme con el maldito johnrezi en el epilogo.

Tu nombre es JOHN EGBERT y estas completamente atrapado en tu propia cama y a punto de sufrir un shock de calor si no sales de ella de manera inmediata.

Bueno, quizás estás exagerando, pero sí que te estas muriendo de calor y tomar un vaso de agua fría ahora mismo sería excelente; quizás ponerte calzoncillos y salir a tomar el aire de la noche. Pero NOOO, eso no se encuentra dentro de los planes de la muy dormida Terezi que tienes encima de ti.

Moverla es inútil, cuando la ciega decide dormir toma un fin del mundo despertarla. ¿Y por qué no la mueves? Si esta tan dormida seguramente ni se daría cuenta de que te has levantado de la cama hasta dentro de cinco horas. Pero existe este pequeño, minúsculo detallito que absolutamente todos ignoran sobre tu novia; cuando Terezi decide dormir sobre ti, se aferra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y no hablas de aferrarse adorablemente con un simple abrazo, oh no. Uñas casi clavadas a tus costados, piernas bien aferradas a tu cadera e incluso hay veces en las que no sabes si estás soñando con comer o es una acción natural que empieza a morderte –como si no hubiese dejado suficientes mordidas ya en tu cuello y brazos–. Es asqueroso, te deja lleno de babas.

Aquella idea de moverte con libertad es abandonada cuando intentas mover una pierna y eres recibido con un gruñido y el incremento de presión en el agarre que tiene Terezi.

Ruedas los ojos — Jeez okay, ya entendí — suspiras, mirando al techo. Tomas esta derrota silenciosa, como tienes que hacerlo todas las malditas mañanas.

Pasan diez minutos hasta que sientes tu teléfono vibrar en la mesa auxiliar enseguida de tu cama. Terezi emite pequeños gruñidos, moviéndose ligeramente pero su agarre es menor esta vez. Con cuidado, liberas uno de tus brazos –en el cual puedes ver arañazos, ¿qué demonios le pasa? ¿no se corta las uñas? – y tomas tu celular. En la pantalla observas una notificación de varios mensajes.

—Huh— Aun te sorprende ver la variedad de personas que conoces, aunque a veces se puedan sentir como extraños. Varios de los mensajes son de Dave, Karkat, Jade, Rose, Roxy e incluso de Dirk y Jake, todos comentando lo mismo; ¿Por qué no vienen a una fiesta con nosotros? Palabras más, insultos menos.

Lo piensas un minuto, realmente no han salido con los demás en un buen rato. Te has enfocado mucho en tu nuevo trabajo, Terezi ha estado algo ocupada con su último semestre en la universidad, ambos decidieron mudarse a un mismo piso y bueno… 

Wow, ¿Ya pueden decir que han estado ocupados asentando su vida? O al menos tú, sabes que de los dos el que no tenía idea de que quería hacer con su vida en los próximos años eras enteramente tú. Terezi siempre se ha formado de una imagen de que es lo que quiere, a pesar de que los medios para realizarla cambien. Siempre te has admirado eso de ella, lo valiente que es, como tiene los pies sobre la tierra.

No sabes en que momento dejaste de mirar la pantalla de tu teléfono para ver al rostro dormido de Terezi. Despeinada, con ojeras por haber estado hasta tarde escuchando sus lecciones de estudio, babeando sobre ti. Un completo desastre, uno que hace acelerar tu pecho de solo pensar en que la ves así todos los días.

Y la amas.

Tomas tu celular, formando un pequeño mensaje para mandar en grupo.

“hey guys!!! gracias por las invitaciones pero creo que vamos a tener que pasar, me tomo un rato para hacer que la idiota decidiera dormir lo que no ha hecho en dos días. quizás otro dia!! diviértanse :)!!”

Dejas el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa auxiliar y esta vez te acomodas, usando tu brazo libre para abrazar a Terezi y volver a dormir otras horas.

Quizás estar atrapado en la cama, no es tan malo.


End file.
